Dear Kyle
by Wishing4rain
Summary: A love story for Kyle, because I believe he deserves a girl after everything he's been through. Uses the information given from the end of "In the Wind".
1. Special

**Okay, so this is sorta, kinda, not really based off of Dear John. Basically, I just borrowed the title. But, please do not compare the two if you are fan of the book. This is my second try at a love story for Kyle, this one will be better than my first. Just bare with me for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything, as usual.**

* * *

Dear Kyle

"Harmon!"

Kyle looked up from his bunk and stood to greet his captain. The captain smiled and handed the young man a letter. When Kyle took it, he smiled, immediately recognizing the handwriting on the envelope. His captain left and Kyle sat back down and opened the letter.

_Dear Kyle,_

_I miss you, a lot. It's funny to think that you've been gone for two months. Only four more to go still right? You seemed happy in your last letter, I like that. I'm proud of you for doing this, even though I worry from time to time. _

_Well, school is good; nothing exciting to report anyway. I've been dubbed by my roommate as "Army Girl" thanks to the picture of us with you in your uniform…I kind of like it though. Don't you? I've decided to become a teacher. Don't ask me what kind because I haven't gotten that far yet. _

_Good news! Your dad said that when I go down to Miami for Thanksgiving that I could use his webcam and maybe talk to you. Would that be alright? It would let me your face again and vice versa. He worries about you, you know, your dad. I'm pretty certain he worries more than me. But, that's because he loves you. _

_I love you Kyle. Promise to keep thinking of me._

_Yours always,_

_Emma _

Kyle reread the letter three times. His smile only got bigger when he read the last line. Of course he thought of her! He thought of Emma all the time. Kyle took out a picture from one of the pockets on his uniform and traced her face. It was a photo of the two of them over the summer, both had smiles on their faces and Kyle was holding Emma close.

"So, who is she?"

Derek, a member of Kyle's unit came in and sat on his bunk next to Kyle's. Derek was a few years older than Kyle and treated him like a little brother. Kyle rolled his eyes and handed over the picture.

"She's cute." Derek handed it back, "She got a name?"

"Emma."

Derek nodded and handed over a photo of his own girlfriend, "Katherine, going on four years."

Kyle was surprised, most of the guys talked about their loved ones back home but Derek never did. Though, neither did Kyle. He handed back Derek's photo and smiled again at his own of Emma.

"I met Emma a year ago."

Derek once again nodded in understanding, "Let me guess. She's special, right?"

"Yeah, she's definitely special."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but next chapter will show how Kyle and Emma met. R&R por favor.**


	2. One Year Ago

**Here's chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything, but a girl can dream.**

_Italics: thoughts_

**Bold: writing**

* * *

One Year Ago…

Kyle headed up the steps to Miami-Dade Crime Lab; he had an hour before he had to get back to work and was planning on having lunch with his dad. Just as he opened the door he noticed a family behind him. Kyle held the door open for them and smiled when he noticed their daughter.

She looked about his age with long brown hair and green eyes. She smiled back at him as she walked through the open door.

Kyle's dad, Horatio, was standing in the lobby talking to the receptionist when Kyle walked in. He walked up to him,

"Hey dad."

"Hello Son," Horatio turned around, "Do you mind waiting just a few minutes? A family is here who is asking for my help."

Kyle shook his head, "That's fine." He walked over and sat down in one of the chairs.

He watched as Horatio introduced himself to the family Kyle opened the door for. His dad shook hands with the adults and the daughter. But, noticing that he was staring, Kyle turned away. When he looked up again, the girl was sitting down about a chair away from him and her parents were gone.

He couldn't help it, he stared. And, it wasn't long until she noticed. She looked up from a book she had been reading and turned toward him. He noticed her blush a little, smile, and put her hair over her shoulder before looking back down.

_Why didn't I smile back?! She probably thinks I'm an idiot now!_ Kyle thought.

It was a few minutes later that Kyle saw his dad and the girl's parents come back to the lobby. The girl didn't look up though, she didn't even seem to notice anything until her mother came and put her hand on her shoulder. The girl got up and went back to Horatio with her parents.

Kyle went over to his dad too.

"This is my son, Kyle." Horatio said, introducing him to the family, "Kyle, this is Amy and Rich Carter and their daughter Emma."

Kyle looked at the girl, Emma. _That fits her_, he thought. He nodded at the family and gave Emma a smile. Emma looked down and back at him shyly. As the Carters left, Kyle watched them go. Just as he was going to look away, Emma turned, looking over her shoulder, smiled and waved at him.

It was a week before Kyle ever saw Emma again. The Carters had returned to the crime lab as Kyle was coming to have lunch with his dad again. When he walked in, Emma was sitting in a chair, reading a book just like before. This time, he sat right next to her. When she noticed him, she looked up startled then smiled.

"Hey." Kyle said.

"Hi." Emma mouths.

"Emma, right?"

She nods. Kyle notices how she looks straight at him, never averting her eyes. She places the book back into her bag. They sit in silence for a while before Kyle once again speaks first,

"Um, I was wondering if you, maybe, wanted to hang with me sometime."

Emma giggled, then covered her mouth and smiled at him. She reached into her bag and began to look for something.

_Crap!_ Kyle thought, closing his eyes.

Emma tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a piece of paper. She had a pad and pencil in her hand now. The note said: **have you ever been out with deaf girl?**

Kyle eyes widened as he read it; Emma was deaf. She couldn't hear him…at all. He looked at her and she shrugged. He shook his head,

"No, never."

Emma nodded, wrote something down, and handed it to him, **I thought so **

"You can read my lips, can't you?"

Emma smiled and nodded, **you have nice lips**

Kyle laughed nervously, "Thank you." He motioned his hands, trying to ask what the sign was for it.

Emma showed him and he copied. Just then, Emma's parents came back along with Horatio. Emma wrote one last thing down on a piece of paper before putting it away. She folded the paper and handed it to Kyle with a smile before leaving.

Kyle opened the note, **Saturday, Marlin Pier; 6:00 p.m. don't be late.**

He smiled and flipped the paper over, revealing Emma's phone number and a note saying to text only.

"What was all that about?" Horatio asked.

"I've got plans on Saturday."

As the pair left the crime lab for lunch, Horatio spoke again, "She seems sweet. Be careful son."

* * *

**Okay, so for the last part, if you want to for kicks, imagine Kyle and H exiting the lab with H putting on his sunglasses as he says his last line. Then you hear the Miami theme song playing in the back ground….ha-ha-ha**

**R&R please**


	3. A Night on the Pier

**Okay, sorry this took so long. My brain decided to stop working for a while. So here's the cute first date. FYI, I never really saw Kyle as being very "smooth" with girls, so that's why he sort of acts the way he does around Emma (i.e. nervous), in case anyone was wondering.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Bold: Written words**

* * *

A Night on the Pier

Kyle ran his hands through his hair again as he continued walking toward the pier. To be honest, he got there about an hour early. But, feeling stupid, he walked around for a while and was now on his way back. Kyle wore shorts and a collared shirt opened with an undershirt. He checked his watch, 5:45. 15 minutes. Kyle headed toward the railing of the pier and looked around, trying to see if Emma was there yet. She wasn't.

Tapping his hands on the rail, Kyle looked toward the boardwalk that lined the pier. It was one of those boardwalks that had restaurants and shops; some were targeted toward tourists, while few were local spots kept hidden from the general public. Kyle had been here a few times, but he didn't remember much. Once again glancing at his watch, the numbers read 6:00. Turning around, he tried to see Emma through a mass of people who just had to walk by at that moment.

Kyle looked down and began to pull out his phone when he felt a tap on his shoulder. She was here. Her brown hair was down, which he had never seen before, and she wore shorts and a tank top. Though it was September, the Miami heat was still going.

"Hey."

Emma smiled and mouthed "Hi."

"So," Kyle began, having nothing to say, "I don't really know what's around here. You have anything in mind?"

Emma began searching in her purse for a pen and papers, using the rail of the boardwalk, she quickly wrote, **are you hungry?**

Kyle stood behind her and read over her shoulder, when she looked up at him, he spoke, "Yeah."

With a smile still in place, **I know a place, its west, but I forget how far. You willing? **

"Sure. Why not?"

The pair headed out. Kyle watched Emma as they walked along the boardwalk. Her eyes were constantly moving, taking in everything she could possibly see. Kyle looked down at her hands, placed at her sides; he felt the urge to reach out. After a few seconds of silent deliberation, he did reach out, only lightly touching the back of her hand. Jumping slightly, Emma looked up and smiled, letting him take it.

"Do you see it?" Kyle asked.

Emma looked around, then nodded and pointed. Luckily, they hadn't walked that far. The restaurant was small and didn't appear to be full of tourists. It was a fish house and as they walked over Kyle smiled and tapped Emma on the shoulder,

"Looks good."

She smiled and pulled him toward the entrance. Kyle told the hostess two and they were led outside to a deck that was right on the boardwalk.

"Is this okay? It'll get noisy later." The hostess said, popping gum.

As he say down, Kyle laughed a little, "That won't be a problem."

The hostess shrugged and left, leaving the couple. Emma, having noticed Kyle laugh, gave him a look of confusion. Kyle repeated what the hostess had said and Emma nodded and smiled, **you're right, not a problem.**

As they scanned the menus, the sun began to go down and the lights turned on above them. The waiter came by and Emma simply had whatever Kyle ordered. As they waited for their food, Kyle asked,

"How old are you?"

**17, 18 in January. You?**

"18"

**Have you graduated?**

Kyle laughed, "That's a little complicated. I would've graduated in June. I just got my GED."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, **Did you drop out?**

"Eventually." Kyle tried to avoid the subject.

**I don't understand.**

"It's a long story."

Just then, their food arrived and Emma dropped the subject while they ate in silence. When the check came, both of their hands reached out, though Kyle ended up paying. It was dark as they walked, hands intertwined. All around them, other couples walked, kids ran around with their parents, and crowds became thicker. At one point, a bike sped by from behind them and Kyle had to grab Emma out of the way. She signed thank you and smiled as Kyle slowly let go.

Emma stopped and led Kyle to the railing of the boardwalk. Pulling out her paper she wrote, **I don't mind long stories.**

Kyle sighed, and told Emma everything. How he went from foster home, to juvy, to kidnapping, to jail, to working at the crime lab and getting his own place, everything. Emma watched his lips intently; looks of worry and smiles crossed her face at times.

"There you have it."

Emma signed thank you and took his hand on the rail, **I think you're brave.**

Kyle smiled and squeezed her hand, signing back. Looking at his watch, he asked what time Emma had to be home. When she answered, they realized she had fifteen minutes.

"Do you want a ride?"

Emma nodded and Kyle led her to his car. Before he could start it, Emma handed him a piece of paper with her address and general directions.

"Thanks." He signed too.

Emma signed back and explained it was 'you're welcome'.

As he turned onto the highway, Kyle turned the radio off. For some reason, he found himself wanting to know what it was like to not be able to hear it. His plan didn't really work though; he still heard what was going on outside the car. Emma kept her hands in her lap and would look over and smile at Kyle.

When Kyle pulled up to her house and stopped the car, Emma didn't move.

"This is it, right?"

Emma nodded, though she still didn't budge. She smiled at Kyle.

"Is something wrong Emma?"

Emma shook her head, lent forward, and went to kiss Kyle on the cheek. Kyle turned his head though, and his lips touched hers. The touch was light and Emma pulled away blushing. Unbuckling, her seatbelt, she left a note on the seat,

"Goo-nigh, Kyle." Emma smiled.

Kyle sat there, watching her walk up the steps to her door, smiling. One, he kissed her and really wanted to do it again. Two, Emma spoke, and Kyle knew that those three simple words "Good night Kyle." were the best words he would ever hear.

**

* * *

**

Where there it is, the first date, full of complete fluff. I will probably go back to the present next chapter. But, I will not get to "Dishonor" for a while. I will try to get more of Emma's personality soon, too, I just haven't really gotten it yet.

Hope you enjoyed. R&R please.


	4. Thanksgiving

**Okay, back in the present. Hope you enjoy. **

_Italics: Sign language_

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything; you should know this by now.**

* * *

Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving hadn't come fast enough. Kyle sat in his bunk waiting for someone to tell him his dad was on Skype. Once that happened, Kyle would be able to see Emma again. Seven months of seeing her in only the picture he had was not enough.

"Kyle, man, lets go play some football." Brian walked in and sat across from him, "It's Thanksgiving. Football is a necessity today."

"I'll play after I talk to my dad."

As close as Kyle and Brian were, Kyle still had not told him about Emma. He wasn't exactly sure why, when Brian couldn't stop talking about his own girl back in the States, Maya.

"Okay, Kyle, I love my dad as much as the next guy. But, seriously you talked to him a few weeks ago, right? What's going on?"

Kyle sighed and got up, grabbing the football from Brian's hands, "My dad's not the only one I'll be talking to tonight."

As the pair walked out to get a group from their unit out to play ball, Brian caught on to what Kyle had said.

"Wait! Who else will you be talking to?"

Kyle just laughed and got into position. He never answered Brian's question, simply got caught up in the game and didn't hear when one of his superiors called his name until he caught a touchdown.

"Harmon! Your dad's on!"

Kyle nodded, "I'm out!" He said to the guys, tossing the ball to Brian and walked over to the tent with the computers. He found the one and his dad was on the other side,

"Hey dad!"

"Hello son, how are you?"

"Good. Been playing football."

Horatio laughed, "Good old Thanksgiving tradition. Anything new?"

"Not really, how's your Thanksgiving dad?"

"Mine has been going very well. I spent it with some friends, but you know that." Horatio smiled at his son.

"Yes I do." Kyle laughed and began to get anxious, "How are they?"

"They're doing well from what I can see." Horatio knew his son too well, "But, I think you should ask her yourself."

Kyle smiled and watched as his dad left the view of the screen and came back with the brown-haired, green-eyed girl who Kyle had fallen in love with. She smiled when she saw his face.

"I'll leave you two alone." Horatio left.

Emma waved, her smile seeming to get bigger. Kyle couldn't help but smile himself and waved back. He asked her how she was using sign language.

_Fine._ "Betteh now." She laughed.

"How's school?"

"D.C. is col in winter."

Kyle laughed, _Really?_ "I never would've guessed."

_Shut up._ Emma tried to hide her smile, knowing he was joking. She didn't succeed. "How is Afganisan?"

"Not bad, we've been helping people."

"You like your da you know."

"Why's that?"

Emma laughed, shaking her head, "You like helpin people."

Kyle smiled. The two sat in silence, simply taking in each other's appearance. Both had changed since they last saw one another and each needed to take that in. Though, it was Emma who broke the silence,

"You have grown up."

"Is that good or bad?'

Emma titled her head, pretending to contemplate, "Gooh."

"I miss you."

"I know." Emma smiled, "I miss you too."

Just then, Brian came into the tent, "Kyle time to feast."

Kyle nodded and turned back to Emma who now looked confused, "I have to go." His face fell.

Emma nodded, looking sad as well, "Okay. I lov you, Kyle." She put her hand up in the sign for 'I love you.'

Kyle smiled, "I love you too, Emma." He copied her sign.

Both waved and Kyle broke off the connection. It wasn't enough, those few minutes they had just had. But, it was better than nothing and Kyle knew that he only had to wait five more months until he would be back in Miami.

He headed out of the tent to find Brian standing there, "Who is she and why haven't you told me about her?"

Kyle shook his head, "Emma."

Brian looked at him shocked and amused, "I can't believe you let me go on and on about Maya and you never said anything about her. Apparently, you care about her."

"Shut up Brian!"

Brian laughed, "Come on."

"I'll tell you later."

Kyle and Brian walked into the mess tent to get something to eat. And the entire time, Kyle's mind was on Emma, as usual.

* * *

**Wow, I can't believe I made four chapters! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! R&R please.**


End file.
